


Bite marks

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [40]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward situations, Embarrassed Will, Hickeys, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason is a Good Friend, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, awkward jason, i swear it’s pg, kinda walk in, nico can only top when they’re making out, solangelo, this is super awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Jason and Percy accidentally witness a pretty awkward situation.  Will and Nico are obviously pretty embarrassed.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 369





	Bite marks

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is pg or at the very least pg-13. I don’t know how to write making out so I tried my best and also Nico can only top if they’re making out. It ain’t midnight yet but it’s pretty close. I’ve also noticed that there has been a lot of solangelo coming out recently, oops. Well enjoy this awkward little fic.

“Mm,” Will whimpered, tilting his head back. Nico scraped his teeth along the side of his neck. His fingers traced lines along Will’s sides.

Nico bit down on the crook of Will’s neck and Will let out a low whine.

Will tugged at the hair at the nape of Nico’s neck and sloppily pressed their lips together. His fingers tangled his dark mess of hair. Nico sucked in a sharp breath, biting down on Will’s lower lip, sliding his hands under the hem of his shirt.

Will slipped his tongue into Nico’s mouth, tilting his head to the side. 

“Why do you taste like bubblegum?” Nico whispered, nipping at Will’s jaw. Will chuckled, he let out a slow breath.

“Gum helps me focus,” Will responded.

Nico hummed in response, biting down harder. Will gasped and tilted his head back further giving Nico more access to his neck.

“Might have to steal some makeup from the…” Will trailed off, he swallowed hard staring at the ceiling.

“Hm?” Nico hummed, the small noise sent a shiver down Will’s spine.

“Aphrodite cabin,” Will whispered breathlessly, “hickeys are very unprofessional.”

“Good thing you’re not a professional doctor,” Nico smirked, sucking on Will’s neck. Will barely suppressed a groan, wrapping his hands around Nico’s waist.

“I should take offense to that.”

Nico shifted so that he was straddling Will, “I wouldn’t think too hard about it.”

Will shivered, his fingers twitching. He tried to say something but Nico moving down from his neck to his collar bone caused him to gasp.

Suddenly, Will’s eyes widened with surprise and he put his hands on Nico’s shoulders, pushing him back.

“Nico!” he exclaimed.

“Huh?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows confused.

“Nico the door!” 

Nico spun around to see that they had forgotten to close the cabin door. And standing a few yards away from the entrance was Percy and Jason, both gaping at the two.

Nico’s entire face flushed a dark red, Will looked very similar. 

“I-I’ll just,” Jason was the first to come to his senses, he coughed awkwardly and walked up to the Hades cabin, “uhm… y-yeah…” he reached in and slowly shut the door. Leaving the two younger teens in the cabin.

Nico and Will were still frozen, staring at the door.

“I’m surprised he didn’t say anything…” Will mumbled.

“I’d watch your back for a few days,” Nico warned.

“Okay…”

—

“Look at what you’ve done to me,” Will whined, running his fingers over the purple and red marks on his neck and shoulders. He stared at his reflection in the mirror

Nico pursed his lips, “oops.”

“That’s all you have to say for yourself?” Will asked, pressing his hand to his hips and turning around to face Nico. Nico examines his bare torso.

“What? Do you want me to say I won’t do it again?” Nico crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Will deflated a little, “oh gods no.”

“Good,” Nico let his arms drop to his sides, “because I’m probably gonna do it again.”

“Ugh, the whole camp is gonna be able to see,” Will muttered.

“Don’t you have a turtle neck or something to cover it up?” Nico asked.

“I do, in  _ my  _ cabin, but there is no way I can go there without someone calling me out,” Will sighed and flopped down on Nico’s bed, taking Nico with him. Nico cried out in surprise.

“Hey! What was that for?” Nico exclaimed.

Will laughed, “I don’t know seemed like a fun idea.” 

Nico huffed and sat up, he leaned his elbow on Will’s back, “you can’t stay in my cabin all day.”

“Breakfast is soon so I guess I’ll just have to die,” Will pouted.

“I suppose so,” Nico shrugged.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be hung up about that. I’m your boyfriend.”

Nico only shrugged again.

Before Will could respond, there was a knock at the cabin door.

Nico heaved a sigh and got up, swinging open the door to reveal Jason. His cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment.

“Uhm,” Jason started, he scratched at the back of his neck before holding something out in his hands, “for Will…”

Nico also blushed, realizing that Jason had a bottle of concealer.

“Uh, thank you,” Nico spluttered, taking the bottle.

“Yeah…” Jason didn’t meet Nico’s eyes, “you guys didn’t… uhm… go any further did you?”

“No!” Nico squeaked, he quickly cleared his throat, “no… nothing else.”

“Good,” Jason rocked back and forth on his heels, “good uhm… I’ll see you at breakfast then.”

“Right, yeah,” Nico sighed, closing the door slowly.

“What did Jason say?” Will asked, still laying on his stomach on Nico’s bed.

“He brought over some concealer,” Nico explained, trying to hide his blush.

“Huh!” Will sat up, his face almost as red as the marks on his neck.

“Yeah…” Nico handed Will the bottle.

“Oh gods that’s so embarrassing,” Will buried his face in his hands.

“Would you rather everyone else see?” Nico asked.

“You know what I mean,” Will pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“Breakfast is pretty soon,” Nico said, plopping down next to Will, “couldn’t possibly be late.”

“Right,” Will said. Approaching the mirror again.

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is lovely. And Will totally likes being bit. This was actually pretty fun to write even though I’m pretty sure that Nico is a bit OOC, sorry. Well I do hope that you enjoyed this anyways. Thank you so much for reading and remember kids: I love you all and comments mean the world to me.  
> <3


End file.
